


It's Time to Slam Now

by hyoidbone



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Movie Night, Multi, clone club - Freeform, space jam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoidbone/pseuds/hyoidbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cosima's turn to pick the movie for their weekly Clone Club movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time to Slam Now

“Do you know what Cosima is bringing this time?” Beth asks as she comes around the couch to help Alison with the snacks.

“I don’t know—I hate when it’s her week,” Alison complains but she flashes a smile.

“Oh, come on Alison,” Sarah pipes up as she walks out of the bathroom.

“What? Last time it was _Jurassic Park_.”

“And? That’s an awesome movie.”

Alison rolled her eyes and Beth put her hands on her shoulders with a squeeze, directing her back to the kitchen.

Sarah turned to the front door when she heard the knock, pulling it open with a quick swing.

“Is that Cosima? What’s the movie?” Alison yells from the kitchen.

“No, it’s Helena,” Sarah answers and smiles, giving her sister a quick hug and directing her inside. “Oh, and Rachel,” she adds when she sees Rachel come up the sidewalk and to the door. Helena glared behind her but she was ignored.   Sarah leans in for a kiss and shuts the door behind them.

Helena steps aside and aims straight for the table, her hand digging into the bowl of chips and taking a handful.

“Helena, don’t you know how to use a plate?” Alison moans while sweeping up the crumbs and shoving a plate into her hands. Helena smiles meekly with a shrug and reluctantly takes the plate. She dropped her chips on it and sits down on the couch.

“She late again?” Rachel asks, her arm resting around Sarah’s waist.

“Always.”

Another knock on the door brought their attention together and Alison pulled it open. Cosima stood on the other side with a blunt between her lips, phone between her head and shoulder, and a VCR tucked under her arms.

“Cosima!” Alison shrieks and snatches the blunt out of her hand.

“Hey!” Cosima cries, fumbling with her things. Beth comes up to help her. “I gotta go. Love you, too,” she says into the phone. She drops it into her hand once Beth takes the VCR from her.

“A VCR? Really?”

“Hey. I couldn’t find the DVD to the movie, okay?”

“I’m almost afraid to ask what it is.”

Cosima snatches her blunt from Alison but it was quickly taken away by Beth, causing her to give up her efforts. _Okay, okay,_ she gestures, but whips up her hand to present a ratty VHS of _Space Jam._

“You didn’t!” Sarah shouts from the table.

“Oh, I did,” she grins and both Sarah and Beth lift their hands and respectively high five her.

“You guys are such children,” Alison sighs and takes the video from Cosima.

“Ya gotta stop snatching shit outta my hands, Ali,” she frowns. “Next week is your week. We can watch some Nicholas Sparks movie, then.”

“We can’t win them all,” Rachel offers but it didn’t do much to settle Alison.

Alison glares at her and retreats to Beth who is trying to set up the VHS to the television.

“What is Space jam?” Helena asks and Sarah spins around on her heels.

“Um, just the best movie ever.”

Helena’s head tilts to the side.

“You’ve seen cartoons, yeah? Like Bugs Bunny?”

She nods her head eagerly, blonde curls bouncing around her face.

“Okay, come on guys,” Beth pipes up. She pushes the fast forward button, skipping through the previews of movies nearly ten twenty years old.

“We were, what? 12 years old when this came out?”

“Jesus Murphy, don’t remind me!”

Sarah nudges Alison in the shoulder.

They all settle down. Alison and Beth next to each other on the loveseat; Rachel and Sarah on the couch, and Helena in the extra chair. Cosima plops down on the floor near Helena and pushes play.

As soon as the movie starts, Cosima, Sarah, and Beth sing in sync with one another.

_I believe I can fly. I believe I can touch the sky._

Alison sighs and rolls her eyes, Helena glances away from the television to her sister with a confused look. Sarah grins, excited, and leans into Rachel who’s quiet but bobbing her head back and forth to the music.

“How they get the ‘toons there?” Helena later asks.

“It’s editing,” says Cosima leaning her head back to pat her knee.

At one point, Helena gets up to investigate the screen before Beth shouts for her to sit down. She growls and begrudgingly sits back down.

By the end of the movie, they were all into it. Alison tried not to show it and Rachel had given up her façade and began singing the theme song with Sarah. Beth relinquished the blunt back to Cosima—intercepted by Rachel, though, to Sarah’s surprise. They were all giggling by the end of the movie, unable to really move far. Alison had gotten up for an armful of blankets and pillows, passing them out with a satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
